A Unique Night
by PisceanGirlPower
Summary: [ONESHOT] [:JS fluff:] Why is Jesse taking me to Le Bistro Français...? A decent meal there costs a neat 150 bucks! He's definitely upto something unusual. The question is, WHAT?...R


_**Okay guys…**_

_**I was getting totally bored so I just wrote this silly one-shot…anyway, even though it's silly, reviews, like always, are totally appreciated!!**_

_**-PGP**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A UNIQUE NIGHT 

I didn't know what, but something was definitely weird this evening. Jesse had asked me for a dinner date with him. Of course I said yes. As if I could say otherwise. Anyway. He sounded sort of nervous when he asked me. That is, if you call "S-S-Susannah? W-will you…um…come…with me….to…uh, willyoucomefordinnerwithmetonight? Pickyouupatseven." being nervous. That is just so…not Jesse, so I was wondering if something was wrong. Especially since he asked me not to wear anything casual. Which is way weird. Because even though Jesse doesn't exactly approve of my wardrobe, he never openly expresses his disapproval.

Anyway…since he had specified for me not to wear casual clothing, I decided that he meant he wanted me to dress formal. So I had specially gone shopping and picked up a VERY expensive dress from Nicole Miller (if you call $269 in a _40 per cent sale_ expensive). It's pretty sexy – black, just above the knees, slinky, sequined all over. Oh yeah, and a pretty dipping V-neck.

With the dress, I wore a pair of cute black platforms. I had put my hair up, with just two little strands of hair down at each side. Earrings: silver chandeliers. Necklace: silver; set with earrings. Lip gloss: Maybelline Fruity Gel. I thought I looked okay, so I just gave myself one last glance in the mirror and rushed down the stairs.

Like I expected, Jesse was waiting for me down in the hall, smilingly putting up with Doc, who was showing him an article on human psychology (poor Jesse), and with Max, who was practically licking Jesse's arm off. I guess I assumed right when I though Jesse wanted me to dress formal, 'cause he was sitting in a tux, looking adorably, totally and utterly hot. I wondered what was so special that we had to be dressed like this.

When Jesse saw me, he jumped up from the couch, startling both Doc and Max. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept shut, so I assumed he would tell me when we got out. Doc gave me sly smile from behind Jesse, surprising me very much, then disappeared into his room, dragging Max along.

I assumed correctly about Jesse telling me something – after we were out of the house, Jesse suddenly blurted, "_Querida_, you're so beautiful." I bent my head down so my face was covered by my hair, so that Jesse couldn't see how furiously I was blushing. I mean, he's told me that he thinks I'm beautiful about a million times before, but for some reason, this made me feel happily embarrassed this time. Don't ask me why.

I was pretty surprised when Jesse produced this really pretty corsage from his pocket – this really huge, white carnation. It was beautiful. I looked up at him with a surprised look, and Jesse looked down at me with a reassuring smile, meaning "It's okay, _querida_. I know what I'm doing." Still smiling, he carefully pinned it to my dress. I linked my arm with his and leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head affectionately.

"Jesse," I said. "Yes, _querida_?" "Why are we dressed like this?" "You'll know soon, _querida_," he said, winking. "All right," I said, as we walked towards Jesse's car. Yep, that's right, Jesse got a car. He's got a Chev, no less. He's still got a bit of mortgage to pay, but I don't think that should be a problem – he's settling pretty well into his doctor career. Jesse's become a cardiologist – a heart doctor. He's already had twelve successful cases, which I think is pretty cool.

Anyway, when we reached where we were going, I was very astonished – flabbergasted even – when I realized that Jesse had brought me to Le Bistro Français (the French Diner), the most posh, expensive and formal restaurant in town. So now I knew why he had told me to dress formally, and why he was wearing a tux.

Instantly, I _knew_ something was unusual tonight because Jesse had brought me here – a place where a decent dinner cost no less than $150 for two people. When we walked into the restaurant, a waiter in a formal black suit and bowtie and stuff, came up to us and led us up to a table.

Then another guy dropped off some menus with us. Jesse and I discussed the food and decided what to order.

After a couple of minutes, a waiter with a notepad and a gold-plated pen (!!!) came up to us. "Would you like to order now?" he asked in a clipped, polite voice, with an expressionless face. "Yes please," I said. "We'd like to order an…um… pâté de foie gras," "Goose, beef or vegetables, ma'am?" "Uh…veggies." "All right. Is that all? Or would you like to order your main course, too?" "We'll order the main course," I replied. "We'd like to have a fondue bour-gooey-non, please." The waiter's jaw tightened, like he was trying not to laugh. Probably because I pronounced the name of that dish wrong. Seriously, they should give a guide on the side of all these French menus on how to pronounce the name of the dish, so you don't make a total fool of yourself when you're ordering. "You mean a fondue bourguignone, ma'am," he said, scribbling in his notepad, pronouncing the word in this really weird way, which must be the correct way. "Anything else, ma'am? Any side dishes?" "Yes, please, I'd like a… gratin dauphinois." This time the waiter didn't laugh, so I'm guessing I said it right. "And a bottle of champagne, please," said Jesse. "Right, sir," said the waiter, winking at Jesse. I wonder why. Anyway, I sighed in relief when the waiter walked away. (A/N: I promise I'll explain all the dishes at the end of the chapter)

When I turned and looked at Jesse, I realized that he was trying to control his laughter, too. "What!?" I cried. "It's your fault for bringing me to this fancy place!" This made his crazy grin disappear, all right. Hah.

For such fancy food, it arrived pretty quickly, about five minutes on the clock. One by one, all the food was placed in front of us, and I must say that the only thing that looked appealing was the gratin dauphinois, which was basically a side dish of mashed potatoes. But it wasn't half bad…pretty good, in fact. After a minute, a guy came to us with a tray contained two glasses of champagne in his arms. He quickly put them down in front of us and walked away.

I had a few bites of food, then took a sip of champagne. That's when I spotted the filthy-big platinum diamond ring at the bottom. I think Jesse noticed that I had spotted it, too. That's why his face went tight. As for me, my eyes suddenly flew wide open, and my mouth twisted itself into a large O. The only sound I was capable of producing was a high-pitched squeal. Jesse looked pleased by my reaction.

When I had (somewhat) regained my composure, I quickly dipped my fork into my glass and fished out the ring. Jesse was up on his feet. I removed the ring and admired it, not saying a word.

Jesse came up to me, pulled down his coat, and got on his knees. I took the cue and handed him the ring. He held it up, and cleared his throat. Then he went, "Susannah Simon, light of my life, will you change my life forever by being my bride?" By this time, everyone seated in the restaurant was looking at us with rapt attention, but I didn't care. Unable to stop myself from grinning ear-to-ear, I held out my left hand to him, and said, "Yes, Jesse de Silva. I will." Jesse's face lit up as he gently slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I got up, and so did he. And I flung my arms around his neck and collapsed in his arms into our most passionate kiss yet. His arms were holding me tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. Oh boy, _I_ never did.

When we came up for air, I realized that the whole restaurant, including every customer and waiter – even the chefs were out of the kitchen, watching – was clapping as hard as they could. It was the best moment of my life, and nothing would ever outshine it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So, guys,**_

_**How was the story?????? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ say you liked it!!! Well, whether you did or didn't, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**I promised you I'd explain every dish in the chapter at the end, so here goes:**_

_**(1) Pâté de foie gras: spread made of vegetables**_

_**(2) Fondue Bourguignone: Burgundy beef fondue**_

_**(3) Gratin Dauphinois: mashed potatoes**_

_**And don't think I knew a thing about French cuisine…I had to do a bit of research on the Net!!**_

_**Thanks to **__**cleopaul**__** for suggesting the change of name of the restaurant!!**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**--PGP**_

_**(P.S.: If I have any French readers here by chance, then please forgive me for the explanations of the food if they're improper!)**_


End file.
